


More Chats (Pt.25)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [25]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.25)

[little grey]: guys have u ever wanted death

[sunnyD]: constantly

[pinkie]: trini no!!!

[detectivedimples]: alex i will love that sadness out of you bbygrill ily

[detectivedimples]: ily like a table

[pinkie]: trini im on my way to ur house

[sunnyD]: im at the quarry

[pinkie]: rerouting

[faxingjax]: where can i find me a kim

[faxingjax]: but a boy

[faxingjax]: im gay

[pinkie]: IDEA

[sunnyD]: J A S O N

[faxingjax]: WAIT NO NOT HIM PLEASE

_pinkie has added gaysonscott_

[pinkie]: hey jase

[gaysonscott]: hello!

[sunnyD]: pwussy boii

[gaysonscott]: lesbean!!

[detectivedimples]: guys i fell out of a window

[little grey]: W H AT

[goodone]: maggie why do you think its okay to casually give us heart attacks

[bispy]: MAGGIE IM GONNAA FIGHT U

[faxingjax]: aunt ally threw me over her shoulder and ran to the car where r u

[detectivedimples]: the ground outside the window at home

[gaysonscott]: yall wild

 


End file.
